


Orange

by DeathbyIrony



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathbyIrony/pseuds/DeathbyIrony
Summary: A story of misdirection and contentment.





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/jFwA8ZKycY8

She was beautiful. So, so, beautiful, and so unobtainable.

“Tell me, are you well these days?” slips out of your throat. 

Days? There's no tomorrow, so why should you care about what's before?

“I suppose, zura,” she smiles. You don't deserve that smile, the one that hasn't withered despite the aches, the pains. You can't muster the energy to fake one. Each beat of your broken heart stings- it's sudden, as if it isn't meant to be, but is kept by fate anyway (just so it can crumble).

“Yoshiko?” 

You acknowledge her with wavering eyes.

“I miss the playground.”

You can't admit it, but she isn't alone on that. “We can't go back there, Hanamaru.” 

“Wouldn't it be nice to rewind to when we first met there?” she completely ignores your hollow attempt at condolence, her smile growing painful to view and unbearable to wear. She peers down. “Doesn't that cross your mind, zura?” 

“It's the only thought I can't condemn to hell.”

“We had so much fun there. Even while I've let every other memory grow numb…” she trails off, finally turning her head to face you.

“I'm sorry I meant so much to you.” That's all you could choke, but despite yourself, no tears would come. No stupid lump in your throat would come. It was just one of those melancholy tales of a prince and his failure to even learn a lesson by the end of the story. You're right where you started, aren't you?

“I wish I had never felt a thing through it, but it's all forgive and forget, right?” You only see it now, but she had grown pale, so much that she was the same ivory as the books she drowned herself in.

(Yet, her eyes were still orange.)

“The only thing I regret is that you ever cried for me.” 

“Ya know,” she starts. There's no malice. “I wish we had just stayed oblivious forever- and I wish your angel shtick could have brought us to heaven together to live happily, zura.”

Silence takes over the room as your hope fades out in little pings. 

“Or, better yet, I wish Yohane hadn't shown only in the name of false hope.”

“I won't forgive her,” you dramatically mumble, allowing a laugh to echo in the room. 

“Do you think you'll be able to bury that future? The one we swore on over death itself, zura?” she asks. It's such a simple prompt, yet you hesitate.

“I buried it so long ago.” 

“Do you want it back?”

“You know we can't do that. We let it go years ago, and each day it drifted further away into the clouds. I'm…” your intent shakes. “Yohane’s wings were clipped even before that promise, so it's gone. We can't soar through the sky to get it.”

“That's poetic, zura.” You scoff back at her.

“Not as if you aren't guilty- you've been talking in riddles this whole time.” Your hands urge together, but it's not so bad. “Speak to me in words, or else I'll have nothing to know you by.”

“Something to know me by?” Hanamaru starts. “How about that I'll never stop loving you?” Those words are only adding insult to injury, and you almost beg her to stop. “I never will, no matter where I end up; or, zura, how about that I hate you for never trusting yourself enough to let that grow?”

You let those words ferment as she takes a gasp for air.

“I won't ever let that go,” you reply. “That love, that hate- I'm taking it with me.” You conjure up the best way you can imagine that will convey this pit in your chest. In her lack of a response, you continue.

“Wherever I go, I'll keep that promise with me, just as I always have, even when the only thing I could ever even hope you had for me was hate. Your emotions- your love isn't in vain, Hanamaru.” 

She smiles one last time.

“Wherever you take it, take it to someone new.”

With its drawn-out tone, the hospital monitor erases any trace of what had been, but it's okay because when you look out the window, all you see is orange.

**Author's Note:**

> あああああ  
> I hope you enjoyed! It's just a tiny drabble and doesn't really make much sense, but feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
